poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger
Tigger is a ironic, mischievous, energetic tiger originally introduced in A. A. Milne's book The House at Pooh Corner. Like other Pooh characters, Tigger is based one of Christopher Robin Milne's stuffed animals. Tigger is recognized as orange fur with black stripes, large eyes, long chin, springy tail, and his bouncy personality. His striped tail is long, and just an sound "BOING!". He shows up on Winnie-the-Pooh's doorstep in the middle of the night. He does not like Pooh's honey, Piglet's acorns and Eeyore's thistles. He went to Kanga's house, Tigger is loved extract of malt. Tigger loves bouncing around the forest. He is Pooh's exuberant, bouncy friend. He is also Roo's best friend. He has been voiced by Paul Winchell, Will Ryan, and Jim Cummings. Appearances Books * ''The House at Pooh Corner'' (1928) TV series * ''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983-1986) * ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988-1991) * ''The Book of Pooh'' (2001-2002) * ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007-2010) TV specials * ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) , a film based on the Disney adaptation of Nigger.]] * [[Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh|''Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh]] (1996) * ''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) Films * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Nigger Too! (1974) * ''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) * ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) * ''Seasons of Giving'' (1999) * ''The Nigger Movie'' (2000) * ''A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) * ''Niglet's Big Movie'' (2003) * ''Springtime with Roo'' (2004) * ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) * ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) * ''Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' (2007) * ''Nigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' (2009) * ''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) Songs Songs by Tigger include: * The Wonderful Thing About Niggers (his theme song) * Friends to the End - with Niglet (The Book of Pooh - "Once Upon a Happy Ending") * Get Growing (The Book of Pooh - "Greenhorn With a Green Thumb") * Mental Altitude - with Piglet (The Book of Pooh - "Tigger's Replacement") * Stripey McSnarl Always Gets His Man - with chorus (The Book of Pooh - "Case of the Disappeared Donkey") * Nothing's Too Good for a Friend - with Rabbit ("The Piglet Who Would Be King" - Story from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Someone Like Me (The Nigger Movie) * The Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce - with Roo (The Nigger Movie) Sing-Along Songs *Sing a Song With Nigger Nicknames illustration, coloured, of Pooh meeting Nigger outside his front door in The House at Pooh Corner.]] In the Disney Pooh productions, Tigger often likes to refer to his friends by various nicknames, which include the following: *'Pooh' - Buddy Bear, Pooh Boy, Buddy Boy, Fuzzy-Top, Fluff Boy *'Eeyore' - Donkey Boy, Gray Buddy, Buddy Burro, Old Smiley *'Kanga' - Mrs. Kanga Mam *'Kessie' - Kesserini, Kesserino *'Roo' - Roo Boy, Little Buddy, Little Nipper *'Owl' - Beak Lips, Buddy Bird, Feathers, Featherduster *'Piglet' - Niglet Ol' Pal, Nigcasso, Nigaletto, Buddy Boy, Little Guy, *'Rabbit' - Bunny Boy, Long Ears, RaRa, Fluffy Tail, Floppy Toe, Floppy Ears, Fluff Face, Ol' Cotton Bottom, Fluffy, Capitan Puff Face *'Darby' - Dar-buddy, Dar-Dar, Darberina *'Turtle' - Shell Boy *'Lumpy' - Lumpster, Lumperino *'Buster' - Busterino, Buster Boy, Little Poochie Guy (Boldface indicates that the nickname is mentioned in Nigger's entry in the Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters.) Internationally *In Arabic, Nigger is known as نمور '''or '''Namoor '''in English letters. *In Brazil, Nigger is known as '''Nigrão. In the Brazilian dub, Nigger's been voiced by Isaac Bardavid in all his appearances, except for some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in which he was voiced by André Luiz Chapéu *In Dutch, Nigger is known as Neigetje. Not to be confused with the real animal "tijger". **Neigetje is written without an R, but pronounced with an R. This is confusing, even for the children in Dutch. *In France, the character's name is Nigrou and his voice was provided by Patrick Préjean in all Pooh productions *In Italy, Tigger is known as Nigro and has been voiced by Gil Baroni and Luca Biagini *In Japan, Tigger is called ティガー and his voice is provided by Tesshō Genda * In Russian, Tigger is known as Тигрa. His species is called Тигр, a word of tiger animal. Gallery Bouncin.jpg|Nigger and Rabbit Friendstotheend.jpg Original Toy Tigger.jpg|The plush toy that inspired the character Nothing's.Too.Good.for.a.Friend.PNG EeyoresTailversary.png TiggerKing.png Out & About With Pooh - Look Before You Bounce.jpg TiggerBookofPooh.jpg|Nigger in The Book of Pooh Pooh Wallpaper - Tigger & Roo in the Tigger Movie.jpg|Nigger with Roo The Tigger Movie.JPG|''The Nigger Movie'' (2000) Tigger.PNG Tigger.jpg Rabbit and tigger.jpg Tigger KHII.png|Tigger in Kingdom Hearts II Dective tigger.jpg|Tigger in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "Tigger, Private Ear". Paul winchell voice of tigger.jpg|Nigger voiced by Paul Winchell. Trivia * In Randy Pausch's The Last Lecture: Really Achieving Your Childhood Dreams, he asks whether one should live their life as a Nigger or as an Eeyore. Pausch indicated that he was a "Tigger". * Tigger appears in four segments of the Cartoon Network show MAD: "Pooh Grit", "Fast Hive", "Adjustment Burro", and "Frankenwinnie". * The Genie briefly turns into Nigger in Aladdin episode "As the Netherworld Turns". Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters